Night of the Werehog
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is walking through the woods when he is attacked and bitten by a wolf. The next full moon, he transforms into a Werehog. Now his friends must help before the curse consumes him and makes Sonic and uncontrollable monster.
1. Bitten

Night of the Werehog

By The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Bitten

The full moon shone in the sky, glowing brightly. Leaves blew across the street as a dark figure appeared and ran into the forest. A few minutes later, a loud howl was heard.

Sonic sat inside the living room of Chris's house, watching television. Chris walked in a sat down next to him.

"How's your day been, Sonic?" Chris asked.

Sonic sighed. "Oh, pretty good. I thwarted another one on Eggman's plots today."

"What was it this time?"

"He tried to take the Chaos Emeralds to power up a laser that would cause an earthquake and break Earth apart. Fortunately, I stopped him."

Chris shook his head. "I swear, Eggman's plots are so stupid."

Sonic laughed. He got up and stretched. "Hey, I'm going for a run. Wanna come with?"

Chris shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

He ran out the door and headed for the forest.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the forest and stopped at a clearing, looking out across the city. He loved coming here to look at the view, especially at night when the city lights were on. Station Square was a very beautiful place, both night and day.<p>

Sonic turned around and started heading back when he heard a eerie howl. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. The howl came again, this time closer. Sonic knew that wolves and other animals lived in the forest but hardly ever came out to the clearing. He decided to ignore it, and kept on running. Just then, a low growl was heard in the bushes beside him. He stopped and looked towards the trees.

"Hello? Is anyone...or anything...there?"

A few minutes went by and he heard nothing. Thinking he was just hearing things, he started walking away.

_Hmm...I wonder what that was_, he thought.

He continued walking until he reached the edge of the forest and was almost to the city when he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around and strained his ears. A low, rumbling growl was heard near him. Turning back around, he gasped in shock as he saw a huge black wolf in front of him. It growled again and stepped forward, saliva dripping from its fangs.

Sonic took a step back, and another, as the wolf came closer. All of a sudden, it pounced and landed on top of Sonic, forcing him to the ground. Sonic gagged as he smelled the horrible breath from its mouth and felt the gooey saliva land on his face. He tried to get up but failed; the wolf was too strong. The wolf lowered its teeth to Sonic, growling and snarling as it did so. Sonic's eyes widened with fear as the wolf dug its fangs into Sonic's chest, causing blood to fly from the wound. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. When none came, he opened his eyes and saw that the wolf was no longer there.

The wound that the wolf had made started bleeding profusely, causing Sonic to yell and scream in pain. He got up, holding a hand to his chest, and sped off.

* * *

><p>Sonic got to Chris's house and rung the doorbell, anxious. A few seconds later, the door opened and Chris gasped in shock. Sonic was horribly wounded; blood covered his chest and hands. He started to hyperventilate as his vision grew dim and his pulse started to accelerate.<p>

"Help...me..."

His knees gave way as he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Wounded

Chapter 2: Wounded

Chris brought Sonic into the living room and lay him down on the couch. He turned around and paced the room, sighing. In all his years of knowing Sonic, he had never seen him this badly wounded. Sonic even told him once that he got hurt occasionally but it was never that bad. Chris looked at the wounds on Sonic's chest and knew he had to get a doctor. He rushed upstairs, yelling for Shadow and Tails. A few minutes later, they walked upstairs and faced him.

"What is it, Chris?" Shadow asked.

Chris gulped. "It's Sonic. He got wounded while running in the forest. It looks like something bit him."

Tails' eyes widened. "WHAT? Where is he?"

"He's on the couch in the living room."

Shadow and Tails ran downstairs, followed by Chris. They stopped in shock when they saw Sonic lying on the couch, blood coating his chest.

"Jesus Christ," Shadow exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm not sure; all I know is I heard someone knock at the door ten minutes ago. I opened the door and saw Sonic covered in blood. He asked for me to help him and then he fell unconscious."

"We should get him to a doctor," Tails told him.

Shadow shook his head. "No need."

Chris and Tails looked at him curiously. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and held it to Sonic's chest. It started glowing as the blood vanished and the wound healed.

Tails looked at Shadow. "How did you do that?"

Shadow chuckled. "It's not what I did; it's what the Chaos Emerald did. It's called Chaos Rejuvenation, and it heals wounds."

Chris was about to thank him when he gasped out loud and pointed to Sonic's chest. Tails and Shadow followed his gaze and saw that the bite marks were still there.

Shadow growled. "How can that be? Chaos Rejuvenation is supposed to heal _all _wounds. These marks are still there."

"It looks like he was bitten by some sort of animal," Tails suggested.

Chris nodded. "That's what I think too. Well, let's have him rest. Maybe he'll wake up in a bit."

Shadow and Tails nodded as they followed Chris out of the room.


	3. Signs

Chapter 3: Signs

A few days later, Sonic was well-rested and recovered. The bite mark was gone, which was strange. Shadow kept muttering about "that darn fourth Chaos Emerald" and blaming Sonic for being injured. However, Sonic was far from injured. He felt better than he had in days and was very energetic. As Sonic came downstairs, he headed straight for the refrigerator and got out a dozen chili dogs.

Tails walked in and saw Sonic shoving chili dogs down his mouth as fast as he could. Tails shook his head and cleared his throat, hoping to speak to Sonic. When Sonic swallowed the last chili dog, Tails began to speak.

"Hey, Sonic. How's your bite?"

Sonic sighed and touched his chest. "It's not there anymore, Tails. For some reason, it vanished. There's only a slight scar."

Tails sighed in relief and was about to speak again when Sonic ate another chili dog. His eyes widened as he witnessed Sonic devour chili dog after chili dog. Sonic swallowed the last one and licked his lips.

"Ahh...that was good! I think I'll have some more."

"S...Sonic. Have you noticed any changes in your body lately?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you have had a bigger appetite lately, and I have noticed some mood swings."

Sonic's brow furrowed. "Mood swings, eh? I suppose you think I have trouble with my emotions!"

Tails shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Sonic. I..."

Sonic advanced on him, yelling. "WELL, EXCUSE ME IF I CANT HELP IT! I JUST GOT BIT BY A WILD ANIMAL! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

Tails backed away as Sonic kept yelling, telling Tails how pressured he was about Eggman and, to make matters worse, the attack a few days ago. When he was finished lecturing, he immediately calmed down and looked at Tails, who was huddled against the wall. Sonic bent down and looked at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've just had a really tough time these past few days, alright?"

Tails nodded and looked at Sonic. For a moment, he thought he saw Sonic's eyes flash golden-yellow and his teeth lengthen into fangs. He blinked and looked again. The eyes and teeth were normal.

"Tails, what's wrong?"

Tails took a deep breath and stood up. He ran out of the kitchen, Sonic calling his name as he left.

Sonic hung his head and sat down. A few seconds later, Shadow walked in.

"Hey, Sonic. what's up?"

"GET OUT!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Fine; you don't have to be so rude." He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some Pepsi, watching Sonic suspiciously.

Sonic walked up to his room. He fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought.


	4. Tails' Theory

Chapter 4: Tails' Theory

A few days later, Sonic's anger increased. He yelled at everyone, and was angry all the time. He wasn't sure why but Tails thought he was just going through a tough time in his life. He thought back to what Tails had said a few days ago, that he was changing in some way. Sonic sighed; perhaps he was in some way. He had noticed that he felt stronger since the night he was attacked. Also, his appetite had increased and for some reason he had a strange craving for meat.

_Tails was right, I have been changing lately._ Sonic thought. _Everything about me, my personality, appetite... _

Sonic sighed and went upstairs, looking for Chris. As soon as he opened the door to Chris's room, Chris came running around the corner and slammed into Sonic, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Chris! What on Earth was that all about?"

Chris panted heavily as he stood up. "Sorry about that; I just left something downstairs. I'll be right back."

Sonic stared at Chris as he ran off. He shook his head and headed for his room. When he touched the doorknob, he yelled as a sharp pain went through his hand, burning. He instantly pulled his hand away from the doorknob and looked at his hand. It was burned; smoke was coming from the palm. Sonic watched as it healed instantly, and pushed open the door.

All of a sudden, his ears started ringing. He plugged his ears but the ringing continued. A few seconds later, it stopped. Sonic then heard voices from the city, voices that belonged to people. He frowned in confusion; he could never hear this good before. His sense of smell increased as well.

"Hey Tails, come here!" he yelled.

Footsteps approached the door as Tails ran into the room.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I...you're right, I am changing."

"How so?"

"Well, I just noticed my hearing and sense of smell just increased. Also, when I touched the doorknob, my hand burnt."

Tails frowned in confusion. "That doorknob is made of silver...and you say your hearing and smell has increased? I wonder..."

Sonic's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"I read on the Internet somewhere about these symptoms. They all add up. Increased hearing, appetite and smell, burnt when touching silver, anger issues..."

"What's your point?"

Tails sighed. "You recently got these symptoms after you were bitten by that wolf, right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I did. I thought was just stressed."

Tails shook his head. "I think you're becoming a werewolf."


	5. The Full Moon Appears

Chapter 5: The Full Moon Appears

Sonic stared at Tails for a few seconds and then started laughing.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

Tails was confused. "What?"

"Don't make jokes like that! Me, a werewolf? There's no such thing!"

Tails sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me; it's just a theory anyway. Besides, tonight's the night of the full moon."

Sonic stopped laughing instantly and glared at Tails. "Say what?"

Tails gulped. "Tonight's the full moon. If you really are a werewolf, you'll transform into one tonight."

Sonic sat down on his bed. "This can't be happening; it just can't!"

"I'm afraid it is a possibility."

"Darn it! So, what would happen if I did become a werewolf, what happens?"

"Honestly, I don't really know."

Sonic scoffed.

Tails sat on the bed and put a hand over his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way to get rid of this curse."

Sonic just sighed. "Hey, what website you on that talked about werewolves?"

Tails shrugged. "I can get my laptop and we can look at it, if you want."

Sonic nodded, and Tails walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back holding his laptop. Sonic took it and opened up the website.

"What does it say?" Tails asked.

"Come here and see for yourself," Sonic told him.

Tails sat on Sonic's bed and read the website information.

_A werewolf_ _is a mythological creature with the ability to transform into a wolf. A person can become a werewolf after being bitten by one. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon._ _One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. Werewolves are vulnerable to silver, which can kill them if they are struck by it in their wolf form. Other than that, they are immortal. They have no control when they transform, and can attack anyone or anything, even their closest friends. There is no cure._

Sonic looked at Tails. "No cure? How can there be no cure for a werewolf bite?"

Tails shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

Sonic looked at him and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That night, Sonic sat on the couch, deep in thought. If Tails told him was true, then he would become a werewolf once the full moon appeared. He sighed and went into the kitchen, and saw Shadow, Tails, Amy, Chris and Knuckles eating dinner. They all looked up when he came in.<p>

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles said. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, not bad. Come and sit down."

Sonic did so, across from Tails. They ate in silence, until Shadow spoke up. "There's supposed to be a full moon tonight."

Sonic choked on his food but quickly swallowed it. He stared at Shadow. "Are you sure?"

Shadow nodded, confused at Sonic's reaction.

Sonic got up and beckoned to Tails, who nodded and stood up also. They went into the next room together, ignoring the looks that Shadow, Knuckles and Chris were giving them.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked when they were finally out of sight.

"What time does the full moon come out?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know; anytime. Why?"

"Because...if I do become a werewolf, I don't want anyone to see me transform. If they do, then..." He glanced at the window and saw the full moon come out from behind a cloud. "Son of a..."

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. He noticed Sonic was hunched over in pain. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic looked at him and a feral growl came from his throat.

Tails gulped. "Oh, crap."

Sonic started running to his room and locked the door. The light from the full moon bathed the room, and he started screaming.

* * *

><p>At the dinner table, Shadow, Chris, Knuckles and Amy heard screaming. Shadow dropped his fork and listened intently. The scream came again.<p>

"What was that?" he asked Chris.

Chris shook his head. "I don't know; it sounds like Sonic."

"Do you think he's okay?" Amy said, worried.

The scream came again.

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't think so; let's see if he's alright."

Tails rushed into the room. "No, you can't! He's...not feeling well."

Shadow scoffed. "Darn right he's not feeling well...we have to help him."

"No!" Tails threw himself in front of Shadow. "He's...changing."

Chris looked confused. "Changing? He's getting ready for bed already?"

Tails nodded. "I told you, he's not feeling well!"

Shadow pushed him and moved toward the staircase. "Nevertheless, I'm going in there to see if he's okay."

Chris and Knuckles nodded, following Shadow.

* * *

><p>Sonic grunted in pain, feeling the transformation beginning. His body began to grow as his chest pushed out. Sonic's legs and arms thickened with muscle and grew larger, lengthening as well. His shoes burst apart as long, sharp claws broke through his feet. This caused his feet to merge together, becoming thick paws. The same thing happened with his hands as his gloves tore off, revealing sharp claws. Bones in his knees and arms cracked and broke apart as they reversed, forcing Sonic onto all fours.<p>

His fur darkened, turning a dark blue/grey color. He continued to expand in size as his body lengthened. His tail grew bushier and pushed out farther, resembling a long wolf's tail. Sonic's screams became growls, his vocal cords changing as his neck expanded, causing his face to change. The ears moved, swiveling to each side of his head and becoming more pointed. Bones in his face cracked and stretched outwards to become the snout of a wolf. His mouth and nose fused together, becoming powerful jaws. Sonic ground his teeth in pain as he felt them lengthening past his gums, sharpening into long fangs. His quills, which had tips of white on them, also elongated. Sonic's sense of taste, smell and sight heightened greatly. Finally, his eyes narrowed into slits as they changed to a golden-yellow color.

The transformation finished as Sonic felt the pain leave his body. He raised his head to the full moon and let out a long, eerie howl which echoed across the entire house. His ears perked up as he heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked. "We're coming in!"

The door was thrown open as Shadow, Chris and Knuckles ran into the room. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Sonic, who turned his head toward them and let out a low, rumbling growl.

"S...Sonic? Is that you?" Chris asked, his voice trembling in fear.

Sonic said nothing. He let out a loud howl as he crashed through the window, landed on the pavement below and ran off into the night.


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6: Explanations

Shadow and Chris stared out the window. They couldn't believe what they had just seen: Sonic had somehow turned into a werewolf. They were about to leave the room when they heard a voice.

"I told you not to see him."

They turned and saw Tails standing in the doorway.

Shadow stared at him. "What was that?"

Tails hesitated. "Um...it was..."

"Who?"

Tails sighed. "Sonic."

Chris gasped. "That was Sonic? How?"

"Remember when Sonic was bitten by that wolf?"

Shadow nodded. "What are you saying, Tails?"

Tails walked over to Shadow, looking at him. "I'm saying that that wolf was actually a werewolf. Sonic got bit by the wolf, so..."

Shadow put two and two together. "Are you saying that Sonic is a werewolf now?"

Tails nodded.

"Then that creature we saw..."

"Was Sonic," Tails finished.

Shadow glared at Tails. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I...I didn't think you'd believe me."

Shadow scoffed. "I had suspicions but I didn't think that."

"So, how are we going to stop him?" Chris asked.

Tails sat down on Sonic's bed. "That won't be easy, I'm afraid. Now that Sonic's a werewolf, he'll have no control over himself. He'll kill anyone...or anything...that he can find. Most likely, he's hunting right now."

"Can anything weaken him?"

Tails nodded. "Silver."

Chris frowned. "Wouldn't that kill him?"

"Unfortunatly, yes."

Shadow sighed. "Well, we'll just go see where he is."

He walked out of the room. Tails sighed and followed, along with Chris.


	7. Night of the Werehog

Chapter 7: Night of the Werehog

Sonic the Werehog ran down the street on all fours, heading for the forest. He stopped and looked around when he heard voices coming from the street. Two people, a man and a woman, were walking down the sidewalk. Sonic sniffed the air and growled hungrily as he inched toward them. The two humans, oblivious to the Werehog stalking them, continued to walk. A few minutes later they came to a park near the forest and sat down on a bench. Sonic waited for a few seconds and then let out a loud growl. The woman looked around and let out a scream as Sonic jumped toward her, knocking her to the ground. He raked his claws over her chest, causing her to bleed. The woman screamed as he brought his muzzle to her neck, piercing her flesh. The woman screamed even louder as she was attacked. Sonic closed his jaws against the woman's throat and heard a sickening crack as blood and bone cartilage flew from the wound. In minutes, the woman was dead.

The Werehog lifted his head and looked around for his next victim. He could see the man stare in shock a few inches away. Sonic growled and ran towards him. The man tried to run but Sonic caught up to him, digging his fangs into the man's back. The man screamed and fell to the ground, trying to crawl away, but the Werehog killed him, ripping skin apart as blood flew from the wound. As Sonic feasted on his prey, he raised his head to the full moon and howled loudly, then took off into the forest, leaving only two brutally murdered victims lying in pools of blood.

* * *

><p>Shadow, Tails and Chris ran out of the house and stopped as they heard a loud howl echo across the city.<p>

Chris looked at Shadow. "Where's that howl coming from?"

"It's coming from the park!" Shadow shouted.

They ran across town until they came to the park. Tails gulped and looked at Shadow.

"I think he's around here somewhere," he said.

They continued walking until they came to to a clearing. In the distance they saw two motionless figures lying on the ground. Chris ran up to them and gasped. It was a gruesome sight; blood was everywhere.

He leaned down and looked at the two figures more closely. He recognized them in a flash. "No...it can't be..."

"What's wrong, Chris?" Tails asked as he came up beside him.

Chris looked up at Tails with tears in his eyes. "It's my parents..."

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the forest, looking for more food. He spotted a deer and pounced, killing it instantly. He ran deeper into the forest, and stopped as he spotted another deer drinking from a stream. He inched forward, getting ready to pounce, when he stopped. All of a sudden, another wolf jumped out from the other side of the river and pounced on the deer, dragging it to the ground and killing it.<p>

Sonic growled in frustration as the other wolf licked his lips and started to run into the forest but stopped. It sniffed the air and growled in the direction of Sonic, who interpreted this as a challenge. He jumped out of his hiding place and landed across from the wolf. They growled as they circled each other, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

The two werewolves attacked, biting and clawing each other. Sonic howled as the other werewolf slashed his face, causing blood to drip from his muzzle. Sonic roared in anger as he pounced, claws and fangs outstretched, bearing to kill. The other werewolf evaded the blow and jumped on Sonic, causing him to tumble into the river. Sonic howled as the cold water began to drag him under. He paddled fearfully to the edge and scrambled onto the grass. The werewolf was gone but Sonic no longer cared. He crawled against a tree and fell asleep.


	8. Chris's Reaction

Chapter 8: Chris's Reaction

Sonic woke as the sun rose from behind the mountain. He yelled in pain as he felt his body reverting to that of a hedgehog. His body shrank as the claws retracted into his feet. The paws broke apart into five hands and toes. Sonic's fur became smoother and changed back to blue. His snout sunk into his face. The ears moved back to their original position as his eyes changed color to green and became round. The fangs retracted into his mouth. Finally, the tail grew smaller as he stood up on two legs.

"Oh...where am I?" he said to himself. Sonic looked down at his body and was shocked to see that he was covered in blood. "What the heck? What happened last night?"

He ran out of the forest but stopped when he heard voices coming from the park. Sonic hid behind a bush and looked at the scene. Policemen were everywhere, surrounding two corpses that were covered in blood. Sonic could see the wounds on their bodies and gasped.

"Oh God...what have I done?"

"The tracks lead this way," one policeman said, pointing to where Sonic was. He walked over to the bush and looked, but Sonic was gone.

Sonic ran back to the Thorndyke mansion and knocked on the door. A few minutes went by and Sonic knocked again. The door flew open and Chris stood in the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw Sonic covered in blood and started to back away. Sonic followed him but Chris ran up to his room and locked the door.

"Chris, what's wrong? Please, come on out!" Sonic shouted.

There was silence for a few seconds. Sonic sighed and started to walk away when the door opened. Chris stood there, fear in his eyes.

"What do you want, Sonic?" he asked angrily.

Sonic sighed. "I just wanted to know what happened last night; I don't remember a thing! I wake up in the middle of the forest, covered in blood and..." Chris's fist connected with Sonic's face, sending him flying across the hall. He stood up and glared at Chris. "What was that for, Chris?"

Chris walked down the hallway and grabbed Sonic by the throat, choking him. "Do you have any idea what you've done? DO YOU?"

Sonic shook his head and looked up at Chris, confused. "Ch...Chris. Why are you doing this? What have I done to you to deserve this?" he asked.

Chris sat against the wall. Tears started to form as he began to cry. "You don't remember anything about what happened last night, do you?"

Sonic froze. "Wh...what do you mean?"

"When you were a werewolf last night, do you know what you did?"

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he started to remember. The transformation into a werewolf, running into the forest, meeting that other werewolf, but worst of all...killing humans.

Chris got up and glared down at Sonic. "So...you do remember. We followed you when you went on your...how can I say it...killing spree? Anyway, I should probably tell you that the two people you killed...those were my parents!"

Sonic's jaw dropped in shock. He shook his head slowly, trying to deny it. "No...no, it's not possible! There's no way I could have...murdered..."

"Deny it all you want, Sonic, but you did commit murder. You bastard, how could you! They were my parents!"

"Chris, I..."

Chris held up his hand to stop him. "It's no use trying to apologize, Sonic. As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is over."

"Chris, I understand you're angry but that's no way to..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice behind him shouted.

Chris turned around and saw Shadow glaring at him.

"Set him down now, Chris," Shadow stated. "You're hurting him."

Chris hesitated and set Sonic down, who looked at Shadow and ran off.

Once Sonic was out of sight, Shadow looked at Chris. "What did you do that for?"

"He killed my parents, Shadow! How do you think I feel?" Chris shouted.

Shadow shook his head. "You know he's under a curse; you heard what Tails said! He can't control himself."

"I'm sorry, I was just angry."

Shadow nodded. "I can understand that but please don't overreact again. If you ever hurt him again, you're going straight to hell. Oh, and Chris? You should know that the full moon is going to last another week."

Chris's eyes widened as he understood what Shadow was saying. "You don't mean..."

The black and red hedgehog nodded. "Sonic's going to undergo this transformation for one more week. Until next month's full moon starts, of course."

Chris gulped. "Is there anything we can do to cure him?"

Shadow nodded again and pulled out a shotgun. "The only way to cure him...is to kill him."


	9. The Other Werewolf

Chapter 9: The Other Werewolf

Chris's eyes widened as he saw the gun Shadow was holding. "What? No, we can't kill Sonic! Even if that is the only way to cure him, we can't do it!"

Shadow put the gun away. "I agree, Chris. We have to come up with something else."

Chris frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "I was reading online about the werewolf curse, and I saw that werewolves can control their transformations after the month they were bitten."

"You're not making any sense."

Shadow shook his head. "In other words, Sonic could have complete control over his werewolf transformation. When the full moon isn't around, he could transform at will, anytime he wants, and still retain his humanity. On a night of the full moon, however, he'd be forced to transform and be like he was last night. Do you understand now?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Now, go see Sonic."

Shadow walked off as Chris ran into Sonic's room. Sonic sat next to Tails, who nodded as Sonic told him what happened. They looked up as Chris sat down on a chair across from them.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted a few minutes ago, Sonic," he apologized.

Sonic's face remained emotionless. "It's no big deal, Chris. I understand."

Tails spoke up. "Sonic was telling me about last night."

Trying to retain composure, Sonic nodded. "I...I remember doing all those terrible things, and I'm sorry."

Tails shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Sonic. You couldn't help it."

"You don't understand...it was horrible. And that other werewolf..."

Chris interrupted him. "What other werewolf?"

Sonic blinked. "Didn't I tell you? There's another werewolf out there, probably the same one that bit me and passed on this curse."

Chris and Tails looked at each other, wide-eyed and shocked. They looked back at Sonic.

"Wh...what can we do?" Chris asked Sonic.

Sonic shook his head. I don't know. Kill him, maybe?"

"Well, who is it?"

Tails sighed. "He doesn't know."

Sonic hung his head and walked out of the room. Chris looked at him in disbelief, shocked at what he had just heard.


	10. The News Report

Chapter 10: The News Report

The next day, everyone had calmed down. Chris had forgiven Sonic for his outburst, and Tails was trying to find a cure for Sonic's lycanthropy. He was in his lab when Sonic came in.

"Hey, Tails. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at him. "I'm trying to find a cure for your curse."

Sonic shook his head and sighed. "I thought there wasn't a cure for lycanthropy."

"There isn't; I just thought I'd try anyway."

Sonic sighed. "Well, thanks for trying. I wish there was a cure."

Tails nodded and smiled. He walked out of the lab with Sonic following him. They went into the family room and saw Amy, Chris, Shadow and Knuckles watching television.

"Tails, Sonic, take a look at this!" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at the TV news report and gasped. The scene showed the horrible killing in the park the other night. Chris turned up the volume as the reporter began to speak.

"We are here in Station Square Park where a horrible killing has occurred. The two victims are Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, the parents of Chris Thorndyke, and two very famous people here in the city. The other night, they were brutally murdered by some sort of animal, most likely a wolf."

Everyone looked at Sonic as he hung his head and walked out of the room.

The reporter continued. "We have also learned that more bodies have shown up in the city, always murdered almost exactly the same way and on the night of the full moon."

Sonic stopped and turned to look at the television. He looked at Shadow, who looked confused.

"What did the reporter just say?" he asked Shadow.

Shadow walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chili dogs. He sat down at the table across from Sonic.

"The reporter said that more bodies have been found. Was that you?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook his head. "I only remember killing the Thorndykes."

Shadow sighed in relief. "Then it's gotta be that other werewolf that bit you. What are we going to do?"

Sonic was about to respond but stopped as he looked out the window and saw the full moon shining brightly in the sky. He started growling, and Shadow noticed that his eyes had changed color to a golden-yellow.

Shadow backed away as Sonic started to transform. Sonic's fur changed to a dark bluish-grey color, spreading all over his body as his knees snapped back, reversing themselves and growing muscular. His shoes burst apart as his feet changed, becoming paws as his toes merged together, becoming three. Sharp, black claws burst from his toenails and fingernails. Sonic's gloves tore off his hands as the same thing happened, forcing him onto all fours. Bones in his spine popped and rearranged themselves, which pushed out into a long tail. The quills also grew outward and tips of white appeared on the ends. His face began to change, ears moving to the side of his head, becoming more pointed and triangular. The face cracked as bones rearranged, cracking and pushing out to become a wolf's snout. His mouth elongated and stretched out to become powerful jaws, teeth lengthening and sharpening into fangs. His nose at the end of his muzzle turned black and his sense of taste, sound and smell heightened greatly.

Shadow's eyes widened in fear and gulped. "Sonic, are you...in control?"

The werewolf growled and leaped towards Shadow. The hedgehog tried to run but Sonic pinned him to the ground and bit him on the shoulder. He screamed in pain as he heard an eerie howl and saw Sonic crash through the window. His vision dimmed as everything went black.


	11. Shadow's Revenge

Chapter 11: Shadow's Revenge

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Knuckles, Chris, Tails and Amy staring at him anxiously.

"Dude, are you alright?" Chris asked.

Shadow shook his head and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He brought his hand away and saw blood.

Tails' eyes widened as he saw the bite. "Shadow...what happened?"

Shadow stood up and looked at him. "Sonic bit me."

Everyone gasped as they saw the bite.

"Doesn't that mean you'll end up like Sonic?" Chris asked him.

Shadow nodded. He got out a Chaos Emerald and held it to the wound. It glowed as the blood vanished but the bite didn't heal. Shadow frowned and flung the emerald across the room.

"That Chaos Emerald can't even heal this bite!" he yelled.

"It's a cursed wound, that's why," Tails told him.

Shadow glared at him. "How long until I become a werewolf?"

"The next full moon is tomorrow night."

Shadow swore violently, knocked Tails aside and walked out of the room. Tails stared at him as he walked outside and slammed the door.

Chris winced. "What's his problem?"

Tails shook his head. "He's upset; he'll probably come back in a while."

Chris looked around the kitchen and saw that Shadow's gun and silver bullets were gone. He gasped.

Tails looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Shadow's gun is gone!"

Tails' eyes widened as he took in the situation. "He's going after Sonic!"

* * *

><p>Shadow walked across the city, muttering under his breath.<p>

"Darn Sonic...turn me into a werewolf, will you? Well, you'll get what's coming; no one's faced the Ultimate Life Form and lived to tell the tale!"

He opened his gun up and put silver bullets in it. Once it was all loaded, he smirked.

"That faker...he'll pay for what he's done! I swear, if I ever find him, I will make his life hell."

He continued walking until he reached the park. All of a sudden, a loud howl was heard. Shadow sneered evilly and ran into the forest, gun at the ready.


	12. Killing Spree

Chapter 12: Killing Spree

Shadow ran through the woods, searching for Sonic. He heard a howl and loaded his gun with the silver bullets he brought with him.

_Sonic will pay for what he's done_, he thought.

As Shadow put the last of the bullets in the gun, he heard a low growl coming from the bushes. He looked up and saw Sonic leap out and pin him to the ground. The gun fell out of his hand as he fell hard on the grass. The werewolf growled more and showed his fangs. Shadow struggled to get up and reached for his gun. He grabbed it and was about to pull the trigger when a bang went off. Sonic howled loudly and turned away, running off into the forest. Shadow looked up and saw Tails holding fireworks.

"What are you doing here, Tails?" Shadow asked.

Tails walked up to Shadow and pulled him to his feet. "We're here to stop you, Shadow."

Shadow scowled. "Why would you do that?"

Chris walked past Tails. "Please, Shadow. We know you're upset but this isn't right."

"Don't tell me what's right, Chris. Sonic bit me; he turned me into a werewolf! Now I'm going to get even."

Chris shook his head and sighed. "Amy wants to talk to you."

Shadow gulped and looked at Chris. "Amy came with you two also?"

Chris nodded as Amy looked at Shadow and said, "Please don't do this. We know that you'll become a werewolf like Sonic tomorrow night. It's not worth it."

Shadow turned his back and shook his head. He looked at the gun he was holding and sighed. "Fine; I'll do what you want. But the only reason I'm not going to kill him is because I know he can't control himself. Besides, I'll transform into what he is tomorrow night."

He started walking away into the forest. Tails, Chris and Amy followed him.

"Where are you going, Shadow?" Chris asked.

"If I can't kill Sonic, I might as well kill that other werewolf," he said.

All of a sudden, a loud growl was heard. Shadow stopped and strained his ears. The growl came again, this time closer.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I think it was either Sonic or that werewolf," Shadow told her.

Just then, a werewolf jumped out of the bushes and rammed into Amy. She screamed as she fell to the ground and looked up at the werewolf. His eyes and fangs were gleaming eerily as he came closer, growling. With a jolt she recognized the werewolf as Sonic, who raised his paw and swiped at her. Amy ducked and ran farther into the forest. The werewolf followed her, howling.

Amy hid behind a tree as Sonic passed by. She sighed and started looked around. Sonic wasn't there, so she starting walking away. Just then, the werewolf jumped in front of her and roared. He swiped his paw at Amy, who felt her head decapitate and roll to the ground with a thud. Sonic dug his fangs into her flesh, feasting on her remains. He raised his head to the full moon and let out a long, eerie howl.

* * *

><p>Tails, Chris and Shadow heard the howl and ran toward the noise. They stopped and gasped in shock as they saw Amy lying on the ground, dead.<p>

Shadow looked at Chris. "Still think I shouldn't kill him?"

Chris shook his head.

They walked farther into the forest until they caught sight of more bodies littering the ground. Tails bent down and looked at the paw prints in the ground.

"He should be around here," he said.

No sooner than he had spoken, a huge wolf appeared in front of them. Shadow raised the gun, his finger on the trigger.

"Is that Sonic?" he asked Tails.

Tails shook his head.

The werewolf came closer, bearing its fangs. It leaped toward Chris, knocking him to the ground. Chris yelled in pain as the werewolf bit him. Blood appeared on Chris's neck as the werewolf tore open his throat.

Shadow yelled and fired at the werewolf, but missed. The werewolf howled and vanished into the forest.

Tails and Shadow ran to Chris as he gurgled up blood, trying to speak. His breathing wheezed and went silent.

"I can't believe I missed," Shadow complained.

Tails shook his head. "You'll get another chance, Shadow." He looked at the gruesome scene and closed his eyes, sighing. "Let's head home; there's nothing more we can do. Knowing Sonic, he'll come back to the house in the morning." He turned and walked away.

Shadow took one last look at Chris before following Tails. In the distance, he could hear two loud howls echo across the forest, leaving a feeling of dread in their midst.


	13. The Plan

Chapter 13: The Plan

The sun rose in the sky, shining through the windows of the Thorndyke mansion. Shadow got out of bed and went downstairs. Tails was sitting on the couch watching television and looked up when Shadow walked in.

"Hey, Shadow. Had a good night's sleep?"

Shadow smirked. "What do you think, Tails? I was up all night long thinking about Sonic's killing spree. I can't believe Amy and Chris are dead!"

Tails nodded sadly. "I agree; they shouldn't have gotten killed. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it now."

Shadow heard a knock at the door and opened it. He stared in shock at Sonic, who was covered in blood.

"Shadow...help me."

Sonic started to fall but Shadow caught him. He brought him inside and set him down on the couch. Tails' eyes widened as he saw Sonic.

"Sonic...tell me everything. Do you remember what happened last night?" Shadow asked.

Sonic frowned and sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, I do. I...killed Amy!"

Knuckles appeared beside Shadow and started shouting. "YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU! FIRST YOU KILL CHRIS'S PARENTS, NOW YOU KILL AMY AS WELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Knuckles, calm down!" Tails told him. "You know Sonic can't control himself on the full moon! That will change, however."

Sonic looked confused. "What do you mean by that, Tails?"

"Tonight's the last night of the full moon this month. Shadow told me that when a werewolf is bitten, they can transform at will from then on after the month that they were cursed."

Sonic smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes; and so would I."

Sonic sighed and stared at Shadow. "You'll transform along with me tonight, won't you?"

Shadow nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Knuckles spoke up. "We want you to go after that werewolf tonight, Sonic. Tails and I also found out online that a werewolf can also kill another werewolf."

Sonic gasped and slowly nodded, understanding. "So you want us to try and kill the werewolf. I'm not sure how that will work, considering how we aren't going to be in control."

"Well, we have to try," Tails told him.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. "Alright; we'll do it."


	14. Shadow the Werehog

Chapter 14: Shadow the Werehog

Sonic stood in the living room, waiting for the full moon to appear. Tails walked in and looked out the window.

"The full moon's about to appear, Sonic. Is Shadow okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "I already talked to him about the transformation, and he's ready."

"Do you want Knuckles and I to follow you two?"

Sonic shook his head. "No; I can't risk you two getting killed. These murders of mine have gone on long enough."

Tails nodded, understanding. "Alright; we'll stay here."

Sonic sighed in relief and saw Shadow walk in.

"What's it like to transform?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked out the window and saw the full moon appear behind a cloud, shining brightly. "You'll find out in a minute," he said.

Sonic's eyes turned golden and he started growling. His fur thickened and spread all over his body, darkening to a bluish-gray. His knees snapped back, reversing themselves and growing muscular. His feet changed, becoming paws as his toes merged together, becoming three. Sharp, black claws burst from his toenails and fingernails. The same thing happened to his hands, forcing him onto all fours. Bones in his spine popped and rearranged themselves, which pushed out into a long tail. His face began to change, ears moving to the side of his head, becoming more pointed and triangular. Sonic's face pushed out to become a wolf's snout, his mouth elongating to become powerful jaws, teeth lengthening and sharpened into fangs. His nose at the end of his snout turned black and his sense of taste, sound and smell heightened greatly. With that, the transformation stopped.

Shadow's eyes widened as he started to transform also. He yelled in pain as his body began to grow. Shadow's legs and arms thickened with muscle and grew larger, lengthening as well. His shoes burst apart as long, sharp claws broke through his feet, which merged together and became thick paws. The same thing happened with his hands as his gloves tore off, revealing sharp claws. Bones in his knees and arms cracked and broke apart as they reversed, forcing Shadow onto all fours. His fur stayed black but darkened a little. His tail grew bushier and pushed out farther, resembling a long wolf's tail. Shadow's screams became growls as his vocal cords changed. His face started to change. The ears moved, swiveling to each side of his head and became more pointed. Bones in his face cracked and stretched, allowing it to grow into a snout. His mouth and nose fused together, becoming powerful jaws. Shadow felt his teeth lengthening past his gums, sharpening into long fangs. His quills, which had tips of red on them, also elongated.

When the transformation finished, they let out long eerie howls and ran off into the night.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sonic ran through the forest looking for prey when a huge wolf jumped out of the bushes, tackling them to the ground. Shadow rolled to his feet and pounced at the werewolf, digging his fangs into the werewolf's back. The werewolf howled in pain and threw Shadow off, knocking him against a tree. Sonic bared his fangs and growled at the werewolf, who growled back. They circled each other slowly, waiting for the right moment to attack.<p>

Suddenly, the full moon disappeared behind a cloud. Sonic, Shadow and the unknown werewolf all howled in pain as they felt themselves reverting to their original forms. The thick black claws from their paws shrank back into toenails and fingernails. Paws became hands and feet, breaking apart into five hands and toes. They stood up on two legs, fur and tail shortening. Muzzles receded, causing faces to sink in as the ears swiveled to their normal position. Finally, the teeth shortened and the eyes changed back to their normal color.

All three figures got up, groaning in pain. Shadow looked at the figure that had attacked him and Sonic. When he saw who it was, he gasped in surprise and shock.

The werewolf who had attacked them was Mephiles.


	15. Mephiles the Dark

Chapter 15: Mephiles the Dark

Mephiles grinned and looked at Shadow.

"Oh, how ironic fate can be! I never dreamed that you would be bitten by Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sonic just stood there, unable to believe his eyes. "Mephiles? H-how? I thought you were dead! Shadow and I killed you two years earlier!"

Mephiles threw back his head, laughing. "You think that you can get rid of me that easily? I killed you Sonic, I watched you die; with a certain satisfaction, I might add. Then, something happened; something I thought was impossible. You killed me, you and that black hedgehog."

"How did you survive?" Shadow shouted angrily.

"I'm not sure how it happened; perhaps when Solaris was defeated I was separated from him again. Anyway, the point is I survived. One thing was on my mind: revenge. If you want to know how I became a werewolf, I was bitten by one. After that, I started plotting."

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It was I who bit you that night."

Sonic's jaw dropped in surprise. He shook his head and growled. "You're not going to get away with it this time, Mephiles. Shadow and I will defeat you once again. I suppose you know that a werewolf can kill another werewolf."

"I know; that's how I'm going to kill you...again!"

Shadow shook his head. "We shall see."

The clouds parted, revealing the full moon. All three hedgehogs yelled in pain as they started transforming. Their eyes changed color to a sickly golden-yellow. Fur darkened as their knees and arms reversed themselves, growing muscular and causing them to fall on all fours. The feet and hands changed, becoming paws as toes merged together, becoming three. Sharp, black claws burst from toenails and fingernails. Tailbones pushed out into a long tail. Their faces began to change, pushing out farther to resemble a wolf's snout, mouths elongating to become powerful jaws as the teeth lengthened into razor sharp fangs. Finally, the ears moved to the sides of the head, becoming more pointed and triangular.

All three werewolves raised their heads to the full moon and howled loudly before looking at each other, growling. Shadow and Sonic lunged at Mephiles, and the battle began.


	16. Showdown With Mephiles

Chapter 16: Showdown With Mephiles

Shadow and Sonic lunged themselves at Mephiles, who growled and leapt at them also. The three werewolves collided with each other, claws outstretched. Sonic bared his fangs and bit Mephiles on the neck, who howled. He threw Sonic off of him and growled. Sonic landed hard on the ground. Mephiles pounced at Sonic, his fangs gleaming. Sonic growled as he tried to get up but Mephiles was too strong, and was opening his jaws wide, ready to bite Sonic.

Just then, Shadow rammed into Mephiles, tacking him to the ground. Sonic slowly got up and limped to Shadow's side. Mephiles recovered and let out a low, rumbling growl as he looked at Shadow and Sonic, contemplating which one to attack first. He slowly circled them both before attacking Shadow. As Mephiles pounced, Shadow circled around him and leapt. Mephiles slowed and looked behind him but it was too late. Shadow was already pouncing, claws and fangs outstretched. Both werewolves fell as Shadow pinned him to the ground.

Shadow growled and dug his fangs into Mephiles' chest. Mephiles howled in pain as blood flew from the wound, soaking the ground. Shadow continued to tear away Mephiles' flesh as the werewolf howled in pain. Suddenly, a cloud passed over the full moon and all three werewolves reverted to their original forms. Mephiles stood up, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"I'll make sure you regret this, Shadow the Hedgehog," he yelled angrily.

Shadow sneered. "Please; what more can you do? Sonic and I have beaten you."

Sonic stood up and chuckled. "Shadow's right, Mephiles. You're finished."

Mephiles chuckled, which turned into a full-blown laugh. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other curiously.

"What are you laughing about, Mephiles?" Sonic asked.

"You pests; I'll crush you! Drown in darkness; sink into darkness!"

Shadow was about to ask what Mephiles was talking about when he disappeared. Shadow and Sonic looked around wildly. Sonic started to speak and then stopped, gasping in pain. He looked down and saw a bright energy spear piercing through his chest. It disappeared and Sonic fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Looking for me? Hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mephiles stood behind Sonic, his hand outstretched. He lowered it and sneered as Shadow ran up to Sonic, shaking him.

"Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?" Shadow asked. He turned to Mephiles. "What have you done!"

Mephiles sneered and said nothing. He watched in amusement as Shadow turned back to Sonic, checking his pulse. It was there, but weak.

Shadow glared at Mephiles. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sonic, Mephiles!"

"There's nothing you can do, Shadow. Sonic is dead by my hand...again!"

Shadow growled and lunged at Mephiles, transforming into a werewolf as the full moon came back out. He forced Mephiles to the ground and bit down hard on the neck. Blood started to flow from the wounds and Shadow raised his paw and swiped. Mephiles' head separated from his body and rolled next to him. The headless corpse fell to the ground as blood pooled from the wound.

Mephiles the Dark was finally dead.

Shadow let out a long howl before feasting on Mephiles' corpse. He failed to notice that Sonic had stopped breathing.


	17. Comatose

Chapter 17: Comatose

The sun rose in the sky and Shadow reverted to his hedgehog form. The thick black claws from his paws shrunk back into toenails and fingernails. His paws became hands and feet, breaking apart into five hands and toes. He stood up on two legs, fur and tail shortening. His muzzle receded, causing his face to sink as his ears grew round, teeth shortening and eyes changing to their normal red color. Shadow got up and looked around. He saw that Mephiles was dead, and he smiled.

_It looks like Sonic and I killed Mephiles_, he thought. _But what happened to Sonic? Where is he?_

He started walking around, calling for Sonic. A few minutes later, his eyes widened as he saw Sonic on the ground. Shadow ran over to him.

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic didn't move. Shadow had a sinking feeling as he checked Sonic's pulse. There was none.

"No...no; Sonic, you can't die! Not now!"

He picked Sonic up and rushed out of the forest, toward Chris's house.

* * *

><p>Tails and Knuckles sat on the couch, watching television.<p>

"Do you think that Sonic and Shadow are okay?" Tails asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "Who knows?"

A knock at the door jolted them from their seats. Tails answered the door and Shadow ran inside, breathless. He lay Sonic down on the couch.

Tails looked confused. "Did you kill the werewolf?"

Shadow nodded and looked at Sonic. "We defeated him but..."

Tails' eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. "No! He didn't..."

Shadow nodded sadly. "I'm afraid Sonic's dead."

Tails looked at Sonic. "I'm going to try and see if that's true..."

He ushered Shadow out of the room and began a medical diagnosis. A few minutes later, Tails came into the kitchen and looked at Shadow.

"Sonic isn't dead..."

Shadow's eyes widened as he heard this. "Not dead? But...he's not breathing. And I couldn't feel a pulse!"

Tails shook his head. "That doesn't mean he's dead, Shadow. Sonic is very much alive."

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Shadow asked.

Tails sighed and lowered his head. "He's in a coma."


	18. Awake and Alive

Chapter 18: Awake and Alive

"Sonic's in a coma?" Shadow asked harshly.

Tails nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, Shadow. How he induced it, I'm not sure."

Shadow clenched his fist. "I know how."

Tails looked at him, curious.

"When we were fighting Mephiles, Sonic got wounded. Mephiles had pierced his chest with the same attack he did a few years ago. I think that caused it."

"That makes sense," Tails said. "Trauma can cause a coma."

"Will Sonic ever wake?" Shadow asked.

Tails frowned. "He may wake up today...or years from now. It depends on how long the coma lasts."

"That's not helping, Tails."

"Hey, it's the best I can tell you. If Sonic does wake, he might feel confused at first. I recommend you stay by his side for a while. If he doesn't wake by today, we'll take him to the hospital."

Shadow nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>A day had passed, and Sonic was still in a coma. Tails and Shadow had transferred him to the hospital and told the doctors what they knew. The doctor who was taking care of Sonic told Shadow that he'd call if anything happened. Shadow thanked him and left.<p>

Shadow sat in the living room watching television the next day when the phone rang. He sighed, got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Station Square Hospital," the voice of the doctor said. "We're just calling to ask you and Tails to come down to the emergency room right away."

Shadow sucked in his breath. "Has anything happened to Sonic? Is he okay?"

"Your friend Sonic the Hedgehog is awake and alive."


	19. Recovery

Chapter 19: Recovery

Shadow and Tails arrived at the hospital and walked back to the emergency room.

The doctor saw them and smiled. "Good; you're here. Sonic is in this room; he's anxious to see you."

Shadow sighed. "How is he?"

"Your friend is fine. When he woke up, he looked confused and dazed. We've already discharged him; he's free to go."

Shadow nodded and walked into the room, followed by Tails. Sonic was lying on the hospital bed and looked up, smiling as they saw him.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" he asked.

Tails sighed in relief. "We're fine; we've been worried about you."

"What happened to me?"

"You've been in a coma for three days."

Sonic's eyes widened. "How?"

"Remember when we fought Mephiles?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "Did we kill him?"

"Yes, but...he wounded you, sending you into a coma. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, he looked at Shadow. "Are you and I still werewolves?"

Shadow hesitated and then nodded. "I'm afraid so. Tails wanted to talk to you about that when you got home. You're coming back with us, so we'll discuss it then."

Sonic smiled and got out of bed, smiling. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this hospital!"

Shadow and Tails looked at each other, grinning. They walked out of the hospital and headed for home.


	20. Controlling the Curse

Chapter 20: Controlling the Curse

As Sonic, Tails and Shadow got back to the Thorndyke mansion Sonic sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. He was glad to be home; from what he could tell, being in a coma took a lot out of him and certainly got his friends worried. He looked at Tails in frustration.

"So, is there any way to remove this werewolf curse?"

Tails shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Sonic. Once a person is bitten by a werewolf, they are cursed for life."

Sonic growled and hung his head. "There has to be a way! Can't you create a cure?"

Again, Tails shook his head.

"Well, what are the options?"

Tails sighed. "If you truly want to be cured, we'd have to kill you."

Sonic's eyes widened and he shuddered. "No way!"

"Sonic, there is one other option."

"What?"

"You can control the curse," Tails stated.

Sonic stood up, unable to believe his ears. "I can what?"

"Control the curse," Shadow said. "Tails and I read about it online. You and I can transform at will until the next full moon."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah; I know. You told me a week ago, remember?"

Shadow smirked and stood up. "You've got a good memory, Sonic. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some time alone."

Sonic and Tails watched as Shadow walked upstairs and went in his room. They cringed as they heard the door slam.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "He's probably upset; you better go talk to him."

"What's he upset about?"

"How should I know? Most likely about the werewolf curse!"

Sonic sighed. "Fine; I'll be right back."

He went up to Shadow's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

Finally, the door opened and Shadow stood in the doorway, scowling. "What do you want, Sonic?"

"What's wrong, Shadow? Tails said you've been acting angry these past few days."

Shadow shook his head and sat down on his bed. Sonic followed him into his room, sitting down next to him. Finally, Shadow spoke. "I can't take it, Sonic."

Sonic looked confused. "Can't take what?"

"When you and I fought Mephiles, I couldn't control myself; neither could you. Killing him...brutally like that...was horrible."

"I understand, Shadow. When I killed Amy, Chris and his parents, I was filled with guilt. This curse...you lose control, and there's nothing you can do!"

"That's not true, Sonic. From now on...we can change at will, except on the full moon."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Hey, I was wondering. Do you want to go for a run in the forest?"

"Heck yes," Shadow told him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blue hedgehog just smirked and ran down the stairs. Shadow grinned and followed him.

Tails watched them as they left. He smiled as he looked out the window and saw two wolves run into the forest, knowing that they had finally gained control.


	21. A New Threat

Chapter 21: A New Threat

After their run in the forest, Sonic and Shadow were relaxing in the living room, talking to each other.

"I'm glad we have control now," Sonic said.

Shadow smirked and nodded. "So am I."

"Now that Mephiles is gone, there won't be any more werewolves around here to try and kill us," Sonic told him.

Shadow tensed up and hesitated. Sonic noticed this and spoke again.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"I'm...not so sure about that." Shadow told him.

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shadow sighed. "When I was about to kill Mephiles, he told me that this was just the beginning. I don't know what he meant by that but I think he implied that there are more werewolves out there. He said...that the werewolf who bit him had told him to kill us, and he was happy to oblige. It was still about revenge, though."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What can we do?"

Shadow glared at Sonic. "We wait until the werewolves show up. And then...we'll be ready."

Far away on a hill overlooking the city, two werewolves stood in silence. They stared at the city lights, until one of them spoke.

"Mephiles is dead," the green werewolf, Scourge, said.

The other werewolf turned to face Scourge. His fur was glowing white, and his eyes were a crimson red.

"Yes," he told Scourge. "Apparently biting Mephiles and sending him to kill Sonic and Shadow was a mistake. We will have to do so ourselves."

"When shall we strike?" Scourge asked.

The other werewolf smirked evilly. "Shadow and Sonic will get what's coming to them. They have heard of us, I'm sure. Soon, the entire city will hear our names and tremble in fear at the sight of Nazo and Scourge!"

He laughed evilly and ran down the hill with Scourge, thinking of how Sonic and Shadow would respond when they faced this new threat.


End file.
